Data-driven applications perform functions/operations within an operating environment based on binding data to such functions/operations via source code. As such, the source code is compiled/interpreted for performing the operation within the operating environment, or platform. To perform the operation on a different platform, the data is bound or associated to other functions/operations via other source code that is compiled/interpreted for the other platform. For example, a web browser can display data on a particular platform based on information embedded in a hypertext markup language (HTML) file. Such information can include extensible markup language (XML), which can bind data to functions/operations that are performed via the web browser.
However, data-driven applications do not enable performing an operation via a platform without binding data to domain-specific logic within a data-driven application.
The above-described deficiencies of today's techniques are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.